Totally Wrong HIATUS
by Totally Oblivious
Summary: [Hiatus indefinitely] Everything is not going how it should be for Howl and Sophie. HXSXJ Love Triangle. Rated T, but i may raise depending on how things look.
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey Guys, Totally Obsessed here! I'm new to FanFic'ing, so this will be my first. I have rated this as a M, but only as a safe side, as I'm still not sure where this will be going. Top of my head stuff! Reviews and criticism is appreciated, flames too, so long as you tell me exactly why is rubbish, instead of simply putting "IT'S RUBBISH!" haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and i will update when ever i can! Thanks for your time reading this!

_- Totally Obsessed_

* * *

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Howls Moving Castle, Film or the book. The book is owned by Diana Wynne Jones, and the movie was written and Directed by Hayao Miyazaki of Studio Ghibli. This counts for every page on this FanFiction. However, the Plot and Ideas are my own, as will any own characters i introduce. Please respect this, and not copy. Thanks!


	2. The Summoned Invite

**Sophie's POV**

It seemed everything was going well. It had been a week now since Howl had his heart returned, and things seemed to be going well for the pair. Though carefully avoiding speaking about it, they had become a couple, and for the most part, it seemed they where both happy. Though unspoken, Sophie new that Howl loved her, his frequent gifts to her showed her this where his words could not. Since their first kiss on the deck, Howl had refraimed for Physically showing her his love, though Sophie knew that it was a cover up for him shy nature.

Today had been like all the rest. Sophie had woke up, had a bath, put on her dress, and began to cook breakfast. Calcifer, had, luckily for Howl and Sophie, come back, under the condition that he no longer took Orders from Howl, but instead volunteered his services, somthing which Sophie had agreed to wholeHeartedly. Placing the Frying Pan over his flames, she chatted to him in her usual friendly manner while the bacon cooked slowly.

"BREAKFAST!" She shouted, taking the pan away from the flame, before serving it on the plates. Calcifer mumbled from his place on the fire place, eyeing the steaming food, waiting for Sophie to give him his share. The sound of hurried Footsteps cought Sophie's attention, as she turned her head to the Source of the noise.

"Oh boy, Bacon!" Markl licked his lips as he jumped into his chair, grabbing a Knife and Fork before staring at the pan and plates. Sophie smiled, before finishing his plate.

"Markl, could you please fetch the Witch of the Waste and bring her to Breakfast?" Markl, impatient to get some food, bounded off in the Direction of her room. Satisfied, Sophie finished up laying out the breakfasts, and set the plates down, before taking one over to Calcifer. While she pored the food into his mouth, Markl returned with the wide eyes Witch, who had in her arms Heen, Sulimans dog who seemed attached to her.

"Ah" The witch exclaimed softly, as a slightly hyper Markl helped her to her chair before running round to his place, and began to process of shoveling food into his mouth. Sophie, who had not finished feeding Calcifer, sighed contently, watching as her new family ate. However, there was one member missing.

"Calcifer? Wheres Howl?" She asked, keeping an air of indifference about her, as though what ever he was about to say did not concern her. Taking her seat, she began to eat her breakfast.

"Oh he left earlier this morning, somthing about a summon from King. It seems Suleiman wants to talk to him." Sophie nodded. It was only to expected, especially since the war was still yet over. It had definitely calmed, that much could be said, but it had not fully stopped. The ate in silence for the rest of breakfast, Sophie's mind wandering what a certain young Wizard was doing. It seemed ages ago when she had last seem him, though it had only been last night. With a sigh, she rose from the table, and began to do her morning cleaning. He would be back soon enough, she was sure of it.

* * *

**Howls POV**

Damn these meetings! Didn't they understand how busy he was? Well... how much time he wanted to spend with Sophie? These meetings truly would be the death of him. Leaning against the wall in complete and utter boredom. Howls fiddled with his cape, which hung lazily round his shoulders. His outfit was merely for show, and he couldn't wait to remove it. Currently, Howl was wearing a white shirt, the top three buttons undone. On his bottom half he wore black trousers, coming over his shirt tucking it in, which matching black shoes. His cape was a deel Pinkish colour, a contrast to his still black hair.

The room was large, lavishly decorated as expected of a castle. Howl leaned against the wall, watching the door for signs of movement. Soon, a small blond haired assistant of Sulimans came though, and motioned for Howl to follow. With a sigh, he rose off the wall, following the young boy as he made his way to a large meeting room, where at the head of the table sat the King, followed by Prince Justin to his left, and Sulmiman to his right. Howl nodded to Sulmiman, and bowed to the Kind and the Prince, though grudgingly on the Princes Part.Each bowed their heads in turn to him as he took his seat.

"Ah, the great wizard Pendragon! So great to meet you at last!" The king boomed, his voice filling the room. Howl kept from whining, and instead placed a warm smile on his face.

"Your Highness, yes, sorry about that, I've been terribly busy!" 'With the love of my life..' he thought, keeping his face in check, happy, and slightly curious. "What do i owe this summon?" He asked pleasantly, his eyes wandering over to Sulmiman, but refraining from traveling to the Prince.

"Ah yes! Straight to the point! Thats what i like to see! Well, my brother here has been telling me about his stay with you! I would first like to thank you for bringing him back to me!" Howl nodded, his eyes unwillingly traveling to the blond Prince, who sat grinning from ear to ear, his eyes light, friendly.

"Ah yes, though really the thanks should go to Sophie, she brought him back." 'By kissing him..' he thought bitterly. The Princes eyes lit up of the mention of Sophie, and a slight blush came to his cheeks. He was obviously thinking what Howl was.

"That's right brother, she did save me, in more ways then one." His blush deepened, and Howl looked away, slightly miffed. The Princes Obvious infatuation with his Sophie was such a burden. Why couldn't he see that Sophie loved him? He needed to get over it, or be hurt. 'In more ways than one' Howl mimicked in his head in the Princes cheerful vice, bringing another grin to his face.

"Ah yes, Sophie Hatter, the girl I've heard so much about! Where is she anyway Howl?" Howl sat up, and looked at the King seriously, though still in a friendly manner.

"She is at home - my home." He added, watching the Prince's smile falter just a little. Howl refrained from Gloating at the fact that she had turned down the Princess Offer to live with him while her home town was re-built.

"You must invite her next time you come, i'd love to meet her! In fact, why don't you invite her to the dinner we are having tomorrow evening? I was about to ask you to join us!" The King exclaimed, apparently pleased at how this had worked out. Howl found the invitation bothersome, yet saw no way to politely decline.

"We would be happy to. I will ask Sophie when i return home". The King nodded, and Howl smiled. "Is this all you asked me to come for?" He asked, realising that this was merely a obvious distraction, trying to get Howl's mood up. The king shook his head, his face loosing a little bit of it's warmth as he took on a more serious nature.

"Well.. no. Actually, i was going to ask you if you have decided to take up my offer. You see, the war is not completely over, and i need some Good Wizards to help me..." Howl held his arm up, standing from his hair. Sulimans eyebrows rose in amusement, and the Prince looked away.

"I'm afraid i will have to decline your offer your Majesty. Now, if you excuse me, i really do have to get going.." He bowed to them in turn, before rushing from the room. He should have known, of course. The knew the King would do this, attempt to drag the war on a little bit more in his effort for Power. It was obvious Suliman and the Prince where against this. He hoped things would settle soon. In the meantime, he had the Love of his life to return too.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hey Guys, sorry about the lameness. It's sort of like a story, so everything is building up! Next chapter is on it's way! I've based this on the Movie, since i am yet to read the book ;; Just in case anyone is confused! Hope you enjoyed it!

_- Totally Obsessed_


	3. In Our Meadow Alone

The house had been cleaned, Dinner served and the pots cleared. There was nothing else for her to keep busy with. Sitting cross legged in the meadow Howl had showed her, Sophie let out a content sigh. The sun was high in the sky, beating down at her from just behind her, the soft flowers and grass coming to around her shoulders, tickling her neck with each passing breeze. With a small, content sigh, she simply let herself fall back, now laying full flat out into the grass. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of the wind, her silvery hair fluttering about in the light breeze. She didn't hear his approach.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Gasping, Sophie sat up quickly, straight away considering the worst. Laid quite close by her side was Howl, his eyes shut, laid spread out as she had, his raven hair contrasting with the grass that it was entwined with. With a shaky laugh, Sophie hugged his laid form, relief spreading through her.

"Oh Howl! You surprised me you know?" Keeping her arms around him, her eyes looking deep into his blue ones as they opened, his own arms moving round her back to hold her to his chest. His charming smile sent her heart hammering into her ribs, leaving her slightly breathless and light headed.

"Sorry my dear, but you looked so peaceful, didn't want to disturb you" He leaned his head back down, still looking at her, his charming smile never faltering. Sophie attempted to smile back, but she gathered it would appear slightly timid, almost self conscious. Leaning her head on his chest, she laid there, closing her eyes, enjoying the sound of his heart beating once again. His heart... Her heart.

"Mmm" Howl sighed, keeping his arm on the small of her back, drawing circles gently. Her dress ruffled under his touch, and she sighed into his chest contently. It was times like this that she loved Howl best, when he was away from things that usually caused him stress, or in any other way put a frown on his face - not that he frowned often, only it was becoming less and less that she saw him of late.

"Howl?" She asked quietly, her voice muffled against his shirt. She felt him groan under his breathe, a sign that he heard. She smiled slightly, before pulling herself up to look him in his face. His eyes where shut again. Gently, Sophie laid her hand on his cheek, causing him to open his eyes. They where peaceful.

"Howl... i.." She blushed, before dropping her head down quickly to his chest again, hiding her flaming cheeks. Against his chest she heard a slight vibration as he chuckled, pulling her up to look him in the eyes.

"Yes my dear?" He asked her warmly, holding her chin in his fingers as he looked up at her, blushing madly under his intense gaze.

"Howl... i... i missed you." She whispered, attempting to look away from him as she admitted it. He smiled again, placing his hand on her cheek just as she had done moments ago, causing her gaze to shift back to him. His eyes looked warmed, somewhat happier.

"I'm sorry I'm always leaving you" He muttered gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She shook her head.

"I know, you have too, you're helping out.." He pressed a finger to her lips, running it over them carefully. Sophie held still as he traced them, his own mouth opened slightly in a little "O" shape, his breathing becoming heavier. Her face felt like it was on fire. His eyes never left her lips as he answered.

"I... i miss you too my sweet." She couldn't answer, there was nothing to say. She nodded slowly, only slightly as his finger still traced her lips, his eyes looking like he was in a trance. His breathing seemed almost shallow now, and under his shirt Sophie could hear the sound of his heart pounding, possibly even louder then hers. She swallowed, still staring at him.

"SOPHIE?" His fingers stopped tracing her as a voice called her from the direction of the Portal door to the castle. He moved it away, almost reluctantly before allowing her to climb off him. He followed straight after, jumping agilely to his feet in once fluid movement. His a small grin to her, he took her hand, leading her back to the open doorway where Markl stood waiting. She waved as she approached, and his face relaxed.

"Sophie, you've been gone so long, i was getting worried!" He turned his attention to Howl, then to their entwined hands. "Oh! OH!" He blushed, obviously putting 2 and 2 together and getting 5. Sophie opened her mouth to tell him it was not as it looked, before Howl spoke to the boy, releasing the hand holding Sophie's to place it on the boys shoulder, leading him back into the Castle.

"Markl my boy! Tell me, did you finish the Potions i asked for?" Markl nodded excited, running over to the table to show Howl the completed Vials of Potions, going into detail exactly how he did each. Howl nodded, attempting to look serious, though a smile was playing on his lips as he held each to the light, examining them. Sophie smiled at them both, shutting the door and heading over to where the With was sat at the table.

"Markl, would you help the Witch of the Waste to her room please? I think it's time for bed." Nodding, Markl helped the old witch up, leading her to her room. Now along, Sophie fiddled with the pots and pans, trying to clean the already immaculate Kitchen, wanting to do something at least, lest stand with Howl in silence. She heard his footsteps behind her, and attempted to pretend to be bust arranging something. His hands suddenly snaked around her waste, and she squeaked in embarrassment, dropping her tea towel. Howl chuckled in her ear, his hand resting on her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear, blowing hot air around her neck, leaving the air tickling and warm. She gulped, her breath hitched.

Turning her head to the side, her lips where just centimetres from his, his head pulling up to fill that gap. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Instead, she heard the sound of a door shut, and the sound of small feet running. Howl released her, moving to sit on the Kitchen chairs. Sophie's breathe released, as she gripped the counters for support, suddenly feeling light-headed. Markl entered, sitting beside Howl as they continued their observations.

"Are you okay Sophie?" Markl asked, noticing her gripping the counter, her back raising and falling as she attempted to get her breathe back.

"Just fine... don't be up too late." She managed to gasp, avoiding Howls all too knowing gaze as she opened her bedroom door, entering, and closing it behind her, still not looking that cocky Wizard in the eyes. That man, he would be the death of her.

* * *

**A/N**

Heh, i know this chapter was just... fluffy, but i swear something interesting will happen in the next one! Remember, Howl as yet to tell her about the invite for tomorrow evening! In fact, tomorrow will be the actual party, and things will start to go wrong! Stay with me, i know my chapters are weirdly long! Again, the rating... it's currently at T, but i may be changing it... since i have plans brewing! Please R&R!

_- Totally Oblivious_


End file.
